everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Glaucio Pedroso
glaucio pedroso is the son of the maiden with the rose on her forehead from the fairy tale of the same name and is meant to fulfill that destiny. he is a carefree, cheerful, and outgoing guy but he keeps many secrets and it isn't very easy to become close friends with despite extroverted he appears to be. who really is glaucio pedroso, and what is he hiding? glaucio aligns with the rebels due to his own personal disliking for his destiny and desire to have a life where he's able to do as he pleases -- he also hates how the whole "destiny" thing has affected his mother and doesn't want that happening to him. glaucio is a 2015-introduced and fanon-only character made by lesbean-mercy. characteristics personality and traits *alright alright so glaucio can straight up be a jerk sometimes but you know what that’s how he usually makes himself seem to strangers and acquaintances. **he tends to “lightheartedly” make fun of people and makes somewhat snide comments about them (because he’s a sharp-tongued bastard) but he does leave the person he’s tormenting alone if they seem visibly uncomfortable (and then usually moves onto the next person to torment). **if he meets people that give off some really bad vibes to him then he does go out of his way to make himself seem unlikeable just so he doesn’t have to deal with them in the future. **he does have the mentality where if he makes himself seem really unlikeable he can’t make make friends and get emotionally attached to them and start depending on them. ***glaucio is really attached to the idea of being independent and so doesn’t like having other people to depend on **glaucio can come off as rude and a bit blunt to both people he doesn’t like and those he ‘’does’’ like though. *glaucio is a very humorous kind of guy (or at least that’s what he thinks of himself) and often jokes around a lot. **he appreciates a bad yet clever joke once in awhile but has no tolerance for corny dad jokes. **his humor can be a little dark however and he’ll sometimes make jokes about himself (they’re basically his thoughts of self-hatred and own problems masked as jokes) -- it’s important to note that he never jokes about anyone that isn’t actually there and only makes jokes about people when they are there. **he uses humor to cope with situations that makes him uncomfortable and tries to make light of these situations so he doesn’t feel completely awful (it doesn’t always work though). *glaucio tends to disregards rules and regulations and usually never listens to the teachers or people of authority (he’s a rule breaker). **he gets himself in trouble a lot and is a very troublesome guy in general -- he also gets himself in on purpose. **he’s very used to getting in trouble and even if he isn't the one at fault he does instinctively assumes it's his fault. **he’s often in detention and skips class ‘’a lot’’ and it’s wild how he hasn't gotten suspended or expelled from school. ***someone needs to fulfill his destiny though and while the school could find a different successor glaucio doesn't want to leave the school because he doesn't want to go back to his home. *it isn't unusual to see glaucio fooling around during class (if he's ever in class at all) and not paying much attention to the lesson -- he really doesn't care about school or the lessons all that much actually (or being confined in a classroom in general). **despite glaucio’s lack of interest in learning, he is actually quite intelligent and very observant of his surroundings and the people around him. *glaucio has a tendency to lie and does often make things up either to mess with someone or to try and hide some of himself from others. **he often tells others that he's either a "master of the art of deception" or a "loser with a wild and vivid imagination" -- this could very likely be both however. physical appearance *glaucio is lean yet fit with tan skin and a bit of a rosy complexion -- his cheeks are often flushed with red making it seem like he's always blushing/flustered when he's actually not. *facial features are described as.... **oval-shaped face splashed with freckles -- he has freckles around his body also. **his downturned eyes are bluish-grey in color -- quite fitting because his first name means "bluish-grey". ***he has some heavy eyebags under them due to lack of sleep. ***long and prominent eyelashes **he has a straight yet refined nose that is somewhat hooked -- a good boy with a good nose. *he's quite tall, towering at about 6 feet -- and this is without the additional height that the heels of his boots gives him (which would make him seem 6 feet and 2-and-a-half inches tall) *his hair is messy and slightly curly; the most prominent feature of his hair is its rose-red hue. **his hair is in fact not natural and has been dyed to make the large, red rose on his head blend in more. **he claims the rose "grows when he grows", and has been there since he was born. **his natural hair color is dirty blonde and can be guessed from his eyebrows not matching his hair color. *red-painted nails (he loves the color red, duh) interests & hobbies *'cryptozoology + study of obscure faes and creatures' **glaucio goes out late at night and goes hunting for cryptids and rare fae; he usually brings a friend along to accompany him (like kai jr.) but is open to going out alone. ***he never keeps the fae he captures however and thinks it is cruel for anyone or anything to be kept in captivity. *'flower-based hobbies' **glaucio just likes gardening in general -- it was an activity he often did and enjoyed in his great-uncle's garden when he was growing up in the castle (he was also born in that garden -- like mother like son). **he enjoys arranging flowers whenever he has the time to. **he also likes studying flowers and the language of flowers -- he has an extensive knowledge on flower species and anything related. *'performing and visual arts' **glaucio is actually very talented in the likes of playing the ukulele and acoustic guitar, though this is something he doesn't really like other people finding out. ***he can also sing and he sings to his pet lynx, solares. **he has a bit of an interest in theatrical plays but this is also something he also prefers to keep a secret from others. **this boy loves to paint and use bright colors for his pieces. *'fashion + accessorizing' **glaucio loves experimenting with outfits and using bright and bold colors. **as for the accessorizing, glaucio loves wearing scarves (he owns like, 10 pairs of scarves) and eccentric-looking necklaces + bracelets. ***although he doesn't often wear a majority of his necklaces or bracelets and often just collects eccentric-looking jewelry for the #aesthetic. *'makeup' **glaucio absolutely adores the way makeup looks and sees it as a fairy-fantastic type of artistry -- he also loves experimenting and playing around with makeup on himself. **because he loves rose-themed things, he has makeup kits shaped like roses (like this) and also has makeup brushes using rose petals (like this). **he loves shimmery makeup too :0 **i would like to thank zena for these brilliant ideas -- i love you. fairy tale - the maiden with the rose on her forehead (consiglieri pedroso) how the story goes wikipedia link alternative link at sularlunefairytales.com how does glaucio come into it? *the maiden with the rose on her forehead gives birth to glaucio, though he wasn't "glaucio" at the time and was born "teresa". *glaucio is meant to fulfill his mother's role and become the next protagonist of ''the maiden with the rose on her forehead ''-- he, however, refuses to fulfill his role and wants nothing to do with his story at all. quotes gallery iterations Glaucio Pedroso.png|glaucio's oldest version from 2015 IMG 1484.png|glaucio's current version as of 2017 Farts.png|comparing glaucio's oldest art to his newest art (drawing meme) extra IMG_20170731_114849_043.jpg|aesthetic moodboard thingy Blessed rose son.PNG|glaucio with makeup on -- he loves shimmery makeup!!! IMG_1511.JPG|glaucio taking a snapchant selfie on a nice sunny day IMG_1536.PNG|glaucio doing his roommate kaden's makeup sad rose boy.|sketchy thingy of glaucio, presumably on legacy day and not looking his happiest :( tired rose boy.|sketch from a 3 am art drive of a v tired glaucio staring blissfully with a cup of rose petal tea. Comparing Heights.png|glaucio's height compared to ny other ocs -- he's the tallest and red figure in the middle. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:The Maiden with the Rose on her Forehead Category:From Consiglieri Pedroso's Tales Category:Transgender Category:Panromantic Category:Lesbean-mercy's characters Category:Asexual Category:Royalty